moonshadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Juliana Carson
Early Life Not much is known about their early life,except that she was raised by a single dad up until his mysterious death in a fire. Juliana Carson is the daughter to Jackson's former precient partner David Carson. Juliana's father was changed by Police Captain Cheif Douglas. Juliana was a child at the time of her father's transformation and could never really understand what she saw,but vowed to become a dective to solve the mystery. After graduating from police academy and becoming a decetive on her own she was assigned to become partners with a man who looked formilar to her. Juliana often refuses to let Dective Jackson Hartley out of her sight as she beleives he is the key to solving her father's death. Physical Appearance Juliana has lucious brown curls and bright green eyes. Personality They are described as being stubborn,hardwork and loyal. Relationships Family Max Shepard is the fiancee to Juliana Carson the pair met at the Police/Firefight annual charity ball three years prior. Max and Juliana dated briefly for a few years and recently became engaged. The pairs relationship was often hard at times with both of them having dangerous jobs and everytime one of them walked out the door they never knew if they would see each other again. Max did not come home one afternoon due to a fire casued by a supernatural creater that held him down. The world believed that Max died a hero, while Juliana new the truth. Friends Amanda Jolie is the girlfriend to Juliana's partner Jackson Hartley. The two girls met at a work function and became instant friends. Due to Juliana knowing the truth about the supernatural world,Amanda was able to confide her fears in someone as both her younger sister Franchesca and bestie Nina were in the dark about the secrets. Jackson Hartley is the partner and work friend to Juliana. Jackson has ties to Juliana's fathers death. The pair gets off on the wrong foot in the beganing but forms a close bond once they get over the rough patch. Leah Viho is the wife to Max's firefigther friend. Leah and Juliana meet a local bar with their significant others. Peta Viho is the husband to Leah and a member of the same fire fighter squad as Max. Peta and Max agreed to go out after work one evening thus introducing their girls and starting a friendship among the four. Daniel Woods is a new cadet in the fire academy that has been training under both Peta and Max. Juliana has met Daniel briefly. Nina Avanna and Franchesca Jolie are the best friend and sister to Amanda. The two girls often make trips up to Seatle to visit Amanda. The four girls go on a girl's trip to the spa one weekend. Chess even becomes a missing person case later on that Juliana is assigned. Gallery 140929sophia-bush1.jpg 6d5a33082820ad9a98c20e7c0d59c1e6.jpg|Julie hanging out with the squad ebe6dc3858a28914fe594ec488728de4.jpg|Juliana and Max closing around-taken by Amanda largejulieandmax.png NUP_165140_0172 chicago fire wow me kinney spencer sophia bush iliketowatchtvbllogspot.JPG|Max and Juliana talking about the dangers happening in Seattle large-1.png|Juliana and her Dective Partner Jackson sophia-bush-chicago-fire-ftr.jpg SVU_9.png tumblr_n5sjg7k7Ib1sikeepo1_1280.jpg Carson Category:Human